There is a need for a virtual window that is a more complete sensory enhancement system than currently taught.
Current virtual windows provide some form of a digital image to simulate a window. Some provide pleasing scenes from other locations such as, for example, tropical beaches. Some provide some sense of motion through a digital image relay or recording. Some provide additional elements such as smells to augment the illusion of an actual window.
There is still a need for a virtual window that causes the viewer to experience more of a suspension of disbelief that the observer is viewing an actual window.